War Love a KakaSaku Story
by MadaSaku
Summary: Sakura is an ANBU. Kakashi is a teacher. Ther lifes wil never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Inner self: Hell yeah, my second story posted! I am going to have a blast with this story!**

**Me: Yep I hope you all enjoy it, I do not own Naruto but I do own my sweet cookies!**

* * *

*War Love1*

"_This is pointless; I don't understand why we are even here."_

Sakura sat down in a school desk in an old abandon building that was surprising still standing from the long war between the Sound Village and the Leaf. The war has lasted around three months already and it has caused so much pain to her and the villagers of the village she knew and loved as much as herself.

Sakura looked across the room to a spiky headed blonde named Naruto Uzamaki. Like her, he is in the ANBU, but since he has the Kyuubi, the Hokage is carefully watching over him with other ANBU members.

Sakura smiled. Naruto and she have been friends for years on end. She knows he has a small crush in her, but she didn't seem to care for it. She fell in love with one ANBU….

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan and the cutest in the classroom. She always had feelings for him but when she told him he broke her heart. He said he only had one love and that was power.

Sometimes they would get the same S ranked missions, which would mean she would learn more about the cool like Sasuke. She then later on decided to give up on him. There was no point to force him to love her. And also the fact that every female ninja in the Leaf was head over heels in love with him. All the female ninjas had beautiful long hair.

Sakura ran her fingers through her short hair. She was different from the rest of the girl ninjas. Most female ninjas don't even train that much. Instead, they would work in a flower shop like her friend Ino. Or they would be a stay at home mom like Tenten.

Sakura frowned at the name. She was more than positive that Tenten would at least still be a ninja. But that changed when she learned that Tenten was marrying Rock Lee, who also had a small crush on Sakura.

"Everyone please still down, we need to talk."

Everyone sat down at the small desks that were obviously too tiny for them.

"Sorry about where the meeting is," said an ANBU, "But with the war going on, there really is no safe place to meet up at and share secret information."

War. The three letter word danced in Sakura's head. Her and many ninjas are tired of this war. Ever since the war began, it's been raining nonstop, making it even harder to attack intruders.

"Here she is, Miss Tsunade."

Everyone stood up and slightly bowed. When Sakura was 12, Tsunade was her trainer in medical justu. She also learned to be as brutally strong as her as well. But Sakura abused that power until when she was 15; she fought her first Akatsuki member, Sasori of the Sand. She, along with Sasori's grandmother, defeated the man. But the grandmother lost her life as well when she brought Gaara alive.

Everyone sat down to listen to the vital news she has to offer.

"There has been too many ANBU getting killed in these last few months." She began, looking at each and every face in the room.

"And that is why a small selected group of ANBU will stay in the Leaf until further notice."

Tsunade pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"These three will blend in with the school boys and girls that normally go to school here."

"I would hate to be the one hanging out with kids!" Naruto laughed, making Tsunade twitch her eyebrow.

"Actually Naruto, you are."

Naruto's smile dropped. The classroom full of ANBU began to laugh at him expect the well mannered ones like Sakura and Sasuke.

"Along with…" She read down the paper. "Sasuke Uchiha…"

Naruto smiled evilly at his friend. Naruto and Sasuke have known each other since they were kids. They had a lot in common like no family, and power…Lots of power.

"And Sakura Haruno."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade. Why would she make one of the best ANBU stay with people like an emotionless Sasuke and an overwhelmed Naruto?

"Those three will be attending classes here until the war has settled down."

Tsunade studied Sakura's confused face.

"The three will be given an important job, to watch over the youth of the Leaf Village."

Sakura slightly smiled. She wasn't the best with kids, but if Tsunade ordered it she must do her best. She was more worried about Naruto. Knowing him, he will blend too well with the kids. And knowing the young school girls, they will develop a huge crush on Sasuke.

"The school hours are 7:00 a.m. to 2:15. The school days are from Monday to Friday." Tsunade pointed out. "We are counting on you three. Dismiss!"

The ANBU left besides Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. The three of them never had worked together before. But each one knew of the other one's power. Naruto had the Kyuubi's charka, Sasuke had the Sharingan, and Sakura had….

The two boys looked at her. What power did she have?

"Sakura chan?" Naruto asked loudly across the room. "What techniques do you have?"

Sasuke didn't bother to look up. He has always thought Sakura as a weak girl that should have never joined the ANBU. Until he saw her in battle. His point of view would never be the same again about her.

"That will be kept a secret." Sakura winked, making Naruto blush.

Sakura rolled her eyes. It seems that Naruto still had a crush on her.

"So who is the teacher of the shrimps?" Asked Naruto, rubbing his head.

"Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke answered, his arms folded on the desk. "He was in the ANBU until he began teaching the children. He is well known as 'The Copy Ninja' due to his Sharingan."

"But wouldn't that make you related to him?" Naruto scratched his head confused.

"He is the only one with the Sharingan that isn't linked to the Uchiha clan."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke from the desk. She has heard of him when she was under Tsunade's wing. He was the best ABNU in the Leaf.

Sakura looked up at the clock. One hour until class began. She smiled softly to herself, she remembered being here as a kid. Back then, she was a fan girl of Sasuke, Naruto was annoying, and Sasuke was the coolest of the cool. But now Sakura is 18, she has matured. Her body was as curvy as a model's, her eyes glow a warm green, and her face was more detailed then it was when she was a genin. She had that rare look that didn't need makeup, which means all she had to do was brush her hair and dash out onto a mission.

Naruto flung a pencil across the room, hitting Sasuke right on his headband on his forehead.

"Baka!" Sasuke yelled, tossing the pencil back to him. "We are suppose to keep guard, don't mess around!"

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms. "It's not my fault it's so boring here!"

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes. Even though Naruto is an ANBU, he can be an idiot when he wanted to be.

At last, the bell rang. Gradually, the kids walked in, taking their seats. The girls giggled as they sat down by Sasuke. Two kids sat down by Naruto, pointing out that he has weird dash marks on his face. Naruto began to yell at them, making the kids around him laugh.

"E-excuse me miss, may I sit with you?"

Sakura looked up at a little girl with black eyes like Sasuke's. The young girl's black hair was tied in ponytails, showing off her gentle blush. If she didn't know any better, Sakura would guess that the girl was Hinata's daughter. But Hinata isn't married.

"Sure." Sakura smiled at the girl.

She smiled back and sat down by Sakura. Moments later, the teacher walked in with a stack of papers. He has spiky silver hair, his mask covered the lower part of his face and his headband covered his left eye.

"Good morning class." He happily said, his eye seemed as if it was smiling. "Today, three ANBU members have joined us. They will provide protection for us for the rest of the war."

A couple of girls blushed when they turned to Sasuke. A boy passed out papers that Kakashi brought in.

"Today we will learn the basic rules of the ninja handbook."

The classed groaned.

"Read pages 40 through 56 and do the problems that are on your paper. If anyone has any questions, please talk to me."

The class pulled out their books and began to read. This was going to be interesting from here on out.

* * *

**Inner self: Kakashi sensei! *Nose bleed***

**Me: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter ^-^**

**Inner self: Yeah, now maybe you can get ready for school**

**Me: You are so funny XD**

**Inner self: -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inner self: Due to her craziness, I will be saying that I hope you enjoy this second chapter of War Love!**

**Me: I am not crazy!**

**Inner self: That is why you talk to yourself?**

**Me: Alas, I do not own Naruto, but in my mind, I can control them :D**

* * *

*War Love2*

Sakura looked around the classroom as the kids did their homework.

"_This is going to be a long war." _Sakura thought as a red headed kid raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it Maru?" Kakashi asked, glancing up from his orange book that had a picture of a girl punching a guy.

"Kakashi sensei, why is the Leaf Village having a war with the Sound?" Maru's eyes soften, waiting for an answer.

The whole class looked over their books, wanting to know as well. Naruto's normal wide smile fade away and Sasuke laid his head down on the desk. The young girl sitting by Sakura placed her book down and changed her attention to Kakashi.

"Well it was about three months ago;" Kakashi placed his book down on his desk as he talked. "An important person of the Sound Village named Orochimaru began to kidnap the ninjas of the Leaf Village to experiment on their bodies. Finally, a smart ninja," Kakashi glared at the resting Sasuke, "Killed him which made the Sound mad. They declared war on us."

Another kid raised her hand. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, similar to Ino's.

"Yes Aya?" Kakashi turned his attention to the young blonde child.

"How long will the war last?"

Sakura's eyes filled with sadness. Even the kids want the war to end.

"I am tired of all the pain the village is going through." Aya held back her tears. "I just wish it would end!"

"No need to get upset, Aya." Kakashi's eye smiled again, "the war will end as soon as the Sound surrenders. Now everyone get back to work."

The kids resumed reading their books.

"ANBU," Kakashi broke the unsteady silence, "may I have a word with you?"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sat up and followed Kakashi out the door. Kakashi shut the door behind them so that the kids couldn't listen.

"Please don't tell the kids what situation we are in." Kakashi's tone was firm. "They really don't need to know what is happening."

"But Kakashi sensei!" Naruto complained. "They have a right to know what is going on in their village!"

"Naruto he is right." Sasuke jumped in. Sasuke didn't talk that much which makes him seem more cooled. "They are only kids you need to realize that."

Naruto frowned. He didn't want to continue the petty fight between him and his friend; he knew that Sasuke was right. Kakashi sighed relived, then looked over at Sakura.

"Now that's settled." He said as if he was talking right to her. "Now we can head back into the room." They head back in the room and sat back down. The kids' whispers disappeared as soon as Kakashi took his seat.

Sakura looked up at the clock hanging over Kakashi's desk. Only half and an hour left.

"I never did introduce myself to you…" The young girl grinned at Sakura. "My name is Misa Fuyuko."

"I am Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled. Misa reminded her of herself when she was that age.

"S-Sakura Haruno?!" The girl's eyes widen. "I have heard so much about you, you are a role model to me. I want to grow up and become as strong as you!"

Sakura softly laughed, she didn't know that she was famous. She looked down at Misa and smiled.

"I believe that you will become a very wise ninja."

Misa smiled and continued to read. Kakashi smiled to himself, so she was the Sakura he had heard so much about. He wasn't expecting such a powerful ninja to watch over a classroom full of kids. He looked down at his book and continued to read.

* * *

**RING!!**

The school bell rang as the overjoyed kids rang out of the classroom.

"Dobe, wake up!"

Naruto slapped Sasuke across the head, making Sasuke mad.

"I wasn't sleeping baka!" Sasuke shouted. "I was looking at my eyelids."

"Sleeping in a classroom, how sad." Naruto teased.

"Don't get on my nerves." Sasuke said through his teeth. "And besides, Shikamaru always slept during class."

Sakura giggled at the two ninjas. She never would have expected for the great Uchiha to get mad so easy.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto waved across the room. "We are going to go get some ramen, want to come?"

"No thanks." Sakura answered, checking her kunai. "I have to head home as fast as I can."

Naruto frowned then poked Sasuke's head.

"Nice going dobe! Because of you Sakura chan won't come!"

Sasuke began chasing Naruto around the room, tossing pencils and crumbled paper at him. Sakura rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Bye Kakashi sensei." She waved, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"I can't believe you!"

Sakura heard screaming as she made her way to her parents' house.

"_They are fighting again?!"_

Sakura hasn't been able to but a house since the war started a week before her birthday. She opened the door and dodged a flying vase.

"You almost hit our daughter!" Sakura's dad yelled, slamming his fist on a wall.

"She's smarter than you know!" Sakura's mom bawled. "You weren't here when she became an ANBU!"

Sakura passed a couple more of flying objects and went upstairs to her room. She was thankful that she is the only child in her small clan. She didn't want anyone else to suffer the pointless fights that her parents made up. Like last week, they fought over who should pay for a rice ball!

Sakura jumped on her light pink bed, as weird as it seems, she was relieved that she was home. Sakura tossed her kunai and scroll bag on a nearby chair and untied the red headband she wears across her head. She didn't want to begin wearing her headband across her forehead until she bought her first house, but it doesn't look like that day is going to come as fast as she hoped.

She dropped the headband on her bed and rested her head on her pillows, listening to some distant bombs going off.

"How long will this war last?" Sakura whispered to herself as she stared through the window.

She wished she could go outside and help the other ANBU but her only orders were to look over the village's children.

"_Why would Tsunade give me a mission like this?" _Sakura asked herself, slipping off her knee high boots. _"I am needed out there, not in some classroom. Sasuke and Naruto could watch over them."_

She tossed her blanket over her, trying to comfort herself.

"I don't know why I would have married some disrespectful man like you!" Sakura could her mom scream down the stairs.

Sakura covered her ears with her pillows and closed her eyes. She had to get out of the house, buy a nice home by the Leaf Village's lake, and find Mr. Perfect.

Sakura laughed at herself. Mr. Perfect? There was no way was there one man out there who understand her. Sakura had a different point of view on life then 'marry and have children and repeat'. She wanted to be with a man that was the same as Sakura: Powerful, kind to others, and didn't want to have kids. Sakura could not see her as a mother. She can only see herself as an ANBU that will live forever with the man of her life. But no one could live forever…right?

* * *

**Inner self: Yay for the second chapter!**

**Me: Yep, Sakura is so cool in my stories.**

**Inner self: But she is already cool**

**Me: True. Hurry now and watch chapter three! I will give the first ten viewers cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here it is, chapter three! As I promised I bake some cookies and…**

**Inner self: Uhh, about those cookies…**

**Me: Did you eat them? -_-**

**Inner self: Maybe *Burp***

**Me: Anyways here is the third chapter! I hope you like it! Don't own Naruto**

* * *

*War Love3*

"Kakashi, thanks for coming."

Kakashi sat down in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade sighed and drank some tea.

"Kakashi," She began, putting down her tea "we would really appreciate it if you join the ANBU again; we need someone as skilled as you."

"You called me over here about that?" Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "I have already killed enough people; I wouldn't be surprise if I was going to hell."

"Don't say that!" Tsunade slammed her fist into her file cabinet, leaving a dent in it. "You were protecting our village and you are still our best ninja…or now second."

Kakashi pulled up his headband on his forehead, uncovering his Sharingan. He smiled.

"I didn't join the ANBU to be rank as the best." Kakashi grinned under his mask. "I joined because I wanted to prove my dad wrong. That was 9 years ago. He died and I became the last of the Hatake clan. Since my clan was somewhat wealthy, I inherited the money and was able to live the nice life I wanted. I moved into a beautiful house and became a teacher."

Tsunade looked down at her desk.

"Is teaching these kids what you could see yourself doing for the rest of your life?"

Kakashi's eyes soften. He was happy when he was in the ANBU; he got stronger and did different missions. After a month of being in the ANBU, he was on top of the best ninja list until he left. Kakashi smiled and sat up.

"Where is Iruka?" He asked.

"Why?" Tsunade ask confused.

"If you get a new teacher for the kids," Kakashi grabbed the doorknob, "then I will rejoin the ANBU.

Tsunade smiled, relieved that she didn't have to use force on him.

"Good bye, Tsunade." Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

Sakura brushed her soft, short pink hair and tied her red headband back on. She usually only sleeps for a couple of hours, but this time she had slept in. She looked over at her small rectangle clock.

"_4:00 a.m." _She thought. _"Tsunade wants to talk to me in fifteen minutes."_

She quickly put on her kunai bag and scroll pouch. There was no way she would be late, after all she is the best ninja in the ANBU. She walked down the stair and notice it was quite.

"_Good, they are asleep."_

She carefully jumped over the broken vases and plates until she got to the front door.

"_I'm going to have to clean this up later." _She thought as she left the small house.

"Hey Sakura chan, ready for the meeting?"

She smiled at her energetic friend. Sasuke just stood behind him toying with a kunai.

"Can we hurry up?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. "I don't want to be late."

Naruto groaned at Sasuke's bad attitude and began walking. Sakura and Sasuke began following him to the Hokage's Tower. They were surprise to see Tsunade at the entrance of the tower.

"Are we late?" Sasuke asked, looking annoyed at Naruto.

"Oh no, in fact you are a few minutes early." Tsunade smirked. "It's just that I wanted to talk to Sakura first."

The two boy ninjas nodded and headed inside.

"Sakura, let's walk."

Sakura followed Tsunade by her side. It's been so long since she has talked to her like this.

"Kakashi is returning to the ANBU." Tsunade said, kicking a small rock as they walked.

"That's good." Sakura smiled. "He will be a great help in the war."

"Yeah but it isn't that easy." Tsunade frowned. "He wants Iruka sensei to replace him."

Sakura noticed sadness in Tsunade's voice when she said the name. It wouldn't be that bad, Iruka is a great teacher so she didn't know why Tsunade would be sad.

"Iruka is hospitalized." Her mood of her voice changed.

"How?!" Sakura's eyes widen in fright.

"He was ambushed on a mission, when we founded him, his heart was failing. Now his life is depending on a machine."

"That's terrible…" Sakura softly said softly. "Does Naruto know?"

"That's the reason I have called Sasuke and Naruto over here. I have something else to talk to you about."

Sakura looked up, prepared for what Tsunade was going to ask her.

"I need you to convince Kakashi to rejoin the ANBU if you don't mind."

Sakura's heart slightly sank. She thought she was going to get an S ranked mission.

"Why me?" Sakura asked puzzled. "I hardly know him."

"You two are the best ninjas I know." Tsunade smiled. "And you two seem to click."

Click? What did she mean by that?

"Now off you go."

Before Sakura could go, Tsunade gently grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

"How's your parents?" She asked. She was the only one besides Sakura who knows about the fights between the two.

"Still fighting, I wished that they would stop."

"I'm sorry." Tsunade patted her shoulder then dismissed her. She wishes that Sakura's parents could see how amazing their daughter is. Tsunade smiled, she was even jealous that they get to see her daily; Tsunade only gets to see her when she assigns her a mission. Tsunade sighed and headed inside the tower to inform the two young ANBU the sad news.

* * *

Kakashi leaned back in his chair in his classroom. He surly was going to miss the kids. He grabbed his orange book and skimmed through it. Even though he has read it at least twenty times, he never got tired of it. It was a romance between two adults that were married to others. Kakashi didn't like the thought of affairs, but he liked the way they expressed their feelings. It wasn't like that corny stuff you see in movies.

Kakashi placed the open book on his face. He wondered if there was such thing as a love like in his book. He is only 21 but curious about the world that he only knows so little of. Getting ready to sleep, he pulled his headband down to cover his Sharingan.

"Kakashi sensei?" The voice knocked at the door.

He lunged the chair forward on all four legs, making his book land in his lap.

"Come in." He said as he placed the book on his desk.

Sakura walked in. She smiled and sat down by his desk. She noticed that he had look on him that said 'It's 4:00 a.m. why are you here?'

"Hello Sakura." He smiled. "And when class isn't in session you don't have to call me sensei. Now what is it you want?"

"It's about Iruka." He noticed that her mood changed completely. "It is confirmed that he is hospitalized. He cannot teach your class, I am sorry."

Kakashi's eye widen. He didn't know what to say, expect that he didn't want to leave the children.

"I am sorry as well," he said, "because that means that I can't join the ANBU again."

"But Kakashi…" She whispered, looking directly at him.

"Tell Tsunade that I will not let the children get hurt."

Sakura's eyes grew furious. There was no way she would fail at a simple mission like this.

"Listen to me." Sakura stood up, placing her hands on his desk. "If you don't join the ANBU the children will sooner or later lose their parents due to the war. But with your help, we can send the children's parents home."

Kakashi didn't believe her, there was no way Tsunade would let that many people head home.

"You might not believe me…" He thought that she has read his mind. "But I will ask her myself. And she is like the mom I never had." She smiled.

Her smile seemed to warm up the room.

"I will not let the parents of these children die in war, you understand me? I will do what I can do in my power to bring them home. If you rejoin, not only you will make Tsunade happy, but your class because you would be giving them the best gift, their love ones."

She sat down again. He never had heard such a determined person in his life besides his old teammate, Obito who died when they were younger.

"So what do you say?" She asked again, smiling at him.

He nodded, he couldn't say no to that.

* * *

**Inner self: Aww, Sakura chan is so nice!**

**Me: *Cries***

**Inner self: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: *Sob* The fourth chapter it's…. **

**Inner self: It's what?!**

**Me: You have to read it to find out! *Cry***


	4. Chapter 4

**Inner self: . . . .**

**Me: What?**

**Inner self: Oh sorry, I was reading a Madasaku fanfic.**

**Me: Mine right?**

**Inner self: Nope ^_^**

**Me: Uhh, here is chapter four. *Cry* Don't owned Naruto**

* * *

*War Love4*

Tsunade was glad when Sakura walked into her office smiling.

"See I was right," Tsunade grinned, "You two click."

Sakura still didn't know what she meant by 'click' but she ignored it.

"But in return you must send the children's parents home."

Tsunade's eyes widen then soften.

"Ok." Tsunade smirked.

"_Huh? I thought she would try to fight with me."_

"I will inform him to teach the class for one more day before he becomes an ANBU again. During that time I would be releasing the parents."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura hugged the surprised Tsunade. She smiled and patted her back.

"This will be your last day in the class." Tsunade gently brushed Sakura away. "Don't disappoint me."

"I won't!" Sakura answered back. "Class shouldn't start until…"

Sakura looked over at Tsunade's clock.

"In ten minutes! I have to go, bye Tsunade!"

Tsunade waved as the young girl ran out the door. Sakura may not know it but she has truly grown up.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei, is it true that today is our last day of school?"

Kakashi moped under his mask. But he had to do what was right for the students and the village.

"Yes it's true." Kakashi's eye grinned. "But I promise you each a surprise when you get home."

The classroom began an uproar. They began to guess with one another what the special surprise was. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke. He was asleep again.

"_.... Is he really that bored?"_

Then she turned to Naruto who was showing off his headband to the kids around him.

"_I think Naruto will miss these kids." _Sakura smiled to herself.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked down at Misa.

"Yes Misa?" She continued her smile.

"I am going to miss you." The young girl frowned. Sakura frowned to until she remembered something.

"I have a gift for you to tell you the truth."

Sakura pulled out a small box and placed it on the table. Misa smiled and opened it.

"S-Sakura it's so pretty." She pulled out a small keychain with the Leaf sign on it with fake glass gems.

Kakashi smiled from the distance. So she was nicer than he thought. She laughed and brushed back her hair.

"I didn't want you to forget me that easily," Sakura teased, "I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it! I will wear it everyday!" She snapped it around her pants' loop.

Sakura caught Kakashi's stare and looked over at him. She could tell that he was happy so she grinned at him.

This day is going so well…

A mile away, a bomb went off, causing the school to shake. The kids screamed, too confused to know what to do. Sasuke quickly jumped up from his chair.

"Quick, everyone under your desks!" Sakura and Kakashi said at the same time. Without hesitation, they went under the desks. The bombing continued to go off, making some of the kids cry.

"The damn bastards." Naruto said loudly. "They are attacking us in our own village!"

"This isn't right," Kakashi murmured, pulling back his headband to his forehead "The bombing is coming from one point."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. "But that isn't like the Sound; they would attack us at as many places as they could."

"Where are the bombs going off at?" Sakura asked, holding herself up so that she couldn't fall. The ground finally stopped shaking.

"A mile west from here." Sasuke confirmed, his Sharingan activated.

"Crap!" Sakura screamed, running out of the classroom door.

"Stay under the desks kids, I'll be right back!" Kakashi jumped out of the classroom window, following her.

"Her house is a mile west from here." Naruto suddenly realizes, his eyes widening.

"We can't check right now, we must watch the children!"

* * *

Naruto slammed his fist on the wall in frustration.

"_Mom, dad, please be ok!"_

Sakura continued to run pass the frighten villagers. There was no way someone would target her parents, they are just a normal family. There was nothing special about them. But she had to make sure, she had to see them.

Sakura stopped at the police line that surrounded her house. Sakura gasped in fear. Kakashi shortly caught up to her and looked up at what Sakura was looking at. Her house was on fire!

"Let me through!" Sakura yelled, pushing the amateur ANBU away.

"Sorry Miss, but--"

"Let her," Ordered a familiar voice, "She was the one that lived here."

They allowed Sakura to go pass the police ribbon. She looked over at Tsunade confused.

"My parents are they ok?" Sakura hold back her tears, preparing herself for the worst.

"Sorry Sakura." Tsunade looked down at the ground. "They were killed in the explosion."

Kakashi's eyes widen. Tears rolled down Sakura's face that he didn't see. She wasn't there to protect them. Maybe if she was there in time they would still be safe…

"Sakura don't blame yourself," Tsunade could read the look on Sakura's face; "It wasn't the Sound that killed your parents."

"Who would then?" Sakura quickly wiped the tears away. There was no way she will become the little girl that she was years ago: weak and couldn't do anything right.

"We have a feeling they weren't after your parents." Tsunade placed her hands on her shoulders. "But you."

Sakura's mind spun. So it was her fault that they were killed. She tighten her fists and moved away from Tsunade's grasped.

"Who are they and why my parents." She asked through her teeth.

"We don't know who they are yet, the ANBU are trying to figure that now as we speak. As for your parents, we found out that the murders were searching for you and your parents didn't tell them where."

"Like I thought," Sakura said bitterly, "It was my fault."

"Don't say that!" Kakashi shouted over the crowd of people.

"Kakashi…" Sakura wiped the wetness off her face some more. "Shouldn't you be with the kids?"

The ANBU let Kakashi go through the line. Shockingly, He ran over to her and nearly fell. If Sakura was in a good mood she would have laugh.

"The kids will be alright with the two ANBU kids." Kakashi finally answered. He would have smiled but he knew that this isn't the right time to act like his normal, cheery self.

"I don't know what to tell you Sakura." Tsunade's voice was full of sadness and sorrow. Even Tsunade's eyes filled with tears, it was awful not to help the girl that you made so strong mentally and physically.

"I have no where to go." She whispered, putting her hands on her face so that Kakashi couldn't see how emotional she was being. "All I had was my parents, everyone else in the clan are dead."

Kakashi turned his head away from her as she began to weep. They are the same. He has no clan, and now neither does Sakura. Kakashi walked up to her and pulled her into him. He tightly wrapped his arms around her.

_What is he… _She thought as her tears soaked into his black shirt.

"Let it all out Sakura." He said, continuing to hold her close.

"Kakashi…" She wrapped her hands around him, embracing him. "Thank you."

Tsunade smiled as they hugged. Unlike Sakura, Kakashi didn't have anyone to run to when he found out that his dad died. His mother died after giving birth to him which meant that he was all alone. He didn't have any friends, all he had was himself. There was no way that he would let Sakura experience the same pain he had. She needs to know that she had him and Tsunade. Along with Naruto; and even Sasuke. They will always be there for her.

"Sakura chan! Is it true what I heard was right?"

Sakura let go of Kakashi and turned to the spiked headed blonde ninja.

"Why are you here?" Sakura yelled but didn't mean to. "Now Sasuke is all alone with the kids."

"Nope!" Naruto smiled. "They came with us!"

Sakura gasp as she looked over Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke smirked as the kids waved at her. Tears began to roll down her face, but they are tears of happiness this time.

* * *

**Inner self: You killed off her parents?!**

**Me: It had to be done .**

**Inner self: Oh well, at least Kakashi hugged her. *Fan girl scream***

**Me: I wish Kakashi would hug me =(**

**Inner self: Don't we all? Hurry and read chapter five before SakuL0ve kills off more people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inner self: Today is a sad day**

**Me: Yes it is. Incase you want to know why me and…me are sad, go back a chapter. Here is chapter 5 of War Love. I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

*War Love5*

"Sakura chan, why aren't you ready? The funerals are in five minutes!"

"I can't." She softly answered, sitting on the tan couch in the Hokage Tower.

"I know you are sad Sakura chan," Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder, "But that doesn't mean that you should miss your parents' funerals."

"Naruto," Sasuke said from behind him. "When she says that, she really means that she can't go. The murderers might crash the funeral and who knows what they would do to Sakura. The people who killed her parents are not everyday ninjas."

"But--" Naruto tried to come up with a comeback.

"He is right Naruto." She sadly admitted. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just go to the funeral and be an open target. Kakashi walked in with a dozen of red roses.

"It's time to go you two." He said, looking at Naruto first then Sasuke. The two ninjas slightly bowed to Sakura and left the tower. Kakashi sat down by Sakura.

"I will give your parents my blessings." He promised.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled out a rose with a green ribbon and handed it to Sakura.

"This is for you." He smiled.

Sakura softly smiled and touched the velvet petals of the rose.

"And if you need anything," Kakashi stood up from the couch, "I want you to know that I will be here for you."

He grinned and left the tower, following the two ANBU boys.

She blushed from the heat and laid down on the couch. She doesn't wear black that often like Sasuke, only when a ninja or family members she knows died. She pressed the rose to her nose and spun it.

"_I will find out who killed you guys." _She pledged to herself. _"And when I do, they will be in a world of hurt."_

She closed her eyes and began to remember the last time when her parents weren't fighting. It was at the lake and dad had made hamburgers.

"_He always did make the best hamburgers." _She smiled.

Her mom was brushing Sakura's short hair with a unique hairbrush that she had bought at a fair not too long ago. Sakura was enjoying a medium rare burger and the two of them began to talk.

"Mom." Sakura had said to her mom. "Do you think I will become an ANBU?"

"Of course," Her mom said, she continued to brush her hair. "I assure you that you will become so strong that you will make your father proud."

She had placed her brush down on a log and watched the fire crack the logs in the fire pit.

"I am trying to get him to notice me as well." Her voice was dry from the smoke, but it had made her cry.

"Don't cry!" Sakura wrapped her arms around her mom. "He will."

Sakura sat up from the couch. After that day, they began to fight and paid less care to the surrounds. Sakura traced her fingers on the ribbon, was her parents looking down at her now? Are her parents mad because they died at the worst time? Sakura didn't even want to answer her own thoughts.

"_They love me." _She swore to herself. _"And I will miss them. I will get stronger for the both of them."_

"Sakura?" asked a familiar voice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sakura glance over to see a face that she has seen many times.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura waved at the long haired blonde girl. "Why aren't you at the funerals?"

Ino sat down and looked at Sakura.

"I had a feeling you needed me." Ino smiled. "I am truly sorry for your lost."

"My parents will always be with me in heart." Sakura smiled back at her old friend.

"I would say I know how you feel," Ino's voice sadden, "but I don't."

"Don't be sad, how has the flower shop been doing?"

"The only good use for it now is funeral flower arrangements." Her voice became shallow. "Everyday at least one of the Leaf's ninjas dies."

Sakura didn't know what to say to her. She bet that Kakashi bought the roses at her store. There was no way she was going to ask Ino.

"Who is the rose from?" Ino pointed her finger to the rose.

"A friend that's helping me at my time of need." Sakura answered, spinning he rose again.

"It's weird to see roses now." Ino's eyes narrowed down at the rose. "We sold our last dozen this morning. Ever since the unstopping rainfall, most of our flowers had died, including the roses."

Sakura smirked, she was right; Kakashi did buy the roses from Ino.

"I am going to drop some flowers off at your parents' graves." Ino stand up. "And I have to get back to the store, I will see you later."

Sakura waved good bye to her friend. She doesn't know what to now, Tsunade ordered Sakura to stay in the tower so that she was safe. She closed her eyes and laid back on the couch, with the rose in her hand.

* * *

"This is bad; she has no place to stay at. And the murderers are after her!"

Tsunade paced around Kakashi in the hallway of the Hokage Tower. She has no idea what to do. She can't let her stay at the tower because all the beds are taken up. The Hokage Tower wasn't the best idea. She sighed and glance at the sleeping Sakura.

"I have an idea," Kakashi suggested, "She can stay with me."

"I don't want her to be a burden to you." Tsunade sat down on the couch.

"She won't be." Kakashi smiled. "My house has two bedrooms and it's right by the lake."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, wondering if this is a good idea.

"I made a promise to her and I'm not going to break it."

Tsunade smiled and nodded. She wants what's best for Sakura, not herself. And with Kakashi they would have a better chance of defeating the killers.

"Very well," Tsunade exhaled, "I give you Kakashi Hatake permission to take Sakura into your home."

Kakashi grinned under his mask and bowed slightly. He knows what he is doing will be the best for her. And besides, she will love the house.

They both turned to Sakura. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She blinked and looked up at Kakashi and Tsunade.

"You guys are back?" She asked, yawning again.

"Yeah," Tsunade asked, "Sakura, we were discussing where you will be staying. And we concluded that you will stay with Kakashi."

Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"You really meant it, did you?" Sakura placed the rose on her lap.

"I don't break promises." He smiled at her. His eyes widen as she saw her softly blush. He has never seen her so peaceful before. He was use to seeing that tough ANBU girl, but she is different from everyone else.

"Thank you." She hid her blush which made Tsunade and Kakashi laugh.

"I better show her where she will be staying." Kakashi stretched out his arms. "Bye Tsunade."

Tsunade watch the two leave the tower. She was right, they definitely click.

* * *

"It can't be," Sakura murmured, "This is your house?"

They walked up to a beautiful white stoned house by the Leaf Village's lake.

"I am sorry if you don't like it."

"I love it! I always wanted to live by the lake. And your house has stunning stones. And--"

Before she could finish, the clouds rumbled and it began to rain.

"We better hurry inside!" Kakashi smiled, opening the door for Sakura. They quickly walked into the house. Sakura gasped at the living room, it is gorgeous!

"Kakashi, this is perfect!" She beamed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you!"

"It's no problem; let me show you your room."

They walked up the stairs and turned to the right. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He pushed it open. The smell of roses filled the room. They strolled into the room. The room was painted a light green color and had a balcony. The queen sized bed is sitting on the right side of the room, pushed up against the wall. The dresser is right below the bed, specially detailed.

"Kakashi sensei…" She managed to say.

He smiled. She hasn't called him 'sensei' in awhile. He knew that he has made a sad girl brighten.

"We will go buy some clothes for you tomorrow," Kakashi patted her shoulder. "Until then, you can sleep in one of my T shirts so that you don't make your clothes dirtier."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi, surprising him.

"Thank you for everything. You have no idea what this means to me."

Kakashi blush and hugged the girl back. He never thought he would feel this happy; Sakura has proven him wrong.

* * *

**Inner self: Kakashi blushed!**

**Me: Sakura is living with him!**

**Inner self: You are still talking to yourself!**

**Me: Yeah I need to stop that. Chapter six will be lots of fun!**

**Inner self: . . . .**

**Me: Not like that sicko -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inner self: I hate girls that post 'Kakashi shouldn't be with Sakura, only me! *growl*'**

**Me: Yep it's so sad. They need to grow up.**

**Inner self: Yeah, and people need to stop talking to themselves. **

* * *

*War Love6*

"Sakura, it's dinner time." Kakashi said from the bottom of the stairs.

"_He can cook?" _Sakura asked herself as she tossed on Kakashi's long T shirt that covered her knees. She untangled her headband from her hair and tossed it on the light green bed. She hurried down the stairs, a sweet aroma of food drifted in the air.

"It smells great." Sakura chuckled, sitting down at the table.

"I hope you like fried rice." Kakashi smiled, walking in with two bowls of rice. He placed one bowl in front of her and the other in his spot. Sakura looked over him and notice something.

"How are you going to eat with your mask on?" Sakura asked, giggling in her mind.

"_Now I can see what's behind the mask!"_ Sakura could almost see herself saying.

"Ahh yes," He glimpsed down at his stemming bowl. "It's been awhile since anyone has eaten with me."

Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask. Sakura inched closer to him. All of a sudden, a flash of lighting blinded her.

"_I can't see!"_ She groaned.

The lighting disappeared as Kakashi picked up his empty bowl with his mask still on.

"You shouldn't let your food go to waste." Kakashi grinned under his mask. "It is quite good."

Sakura turned annoyed. What was he hiding underneath his mask? She bets that everyone else wondered that. Maybe he hid something so bad that it would scare the kids. Sakura listened as Kakashi washed his bowl in the sink. She began to eat the rice, it was delicious!

"_I must find out what's under his mask!" _Sakura promised herself, eating the rice.

"Sakura," Kakashi's eye gleamed, forcing Sakura out of her thoughts. "I'm brushing my teeth and heading to bed. I have a spare toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom." He smiled as he went up the stairs.

"This is my chance!" Sakura whispered, putting her bowl in the sink.

She carefully tip toed up the stairs. She can hear the sink running. Sakura smirked as she got closer to the bathroom. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob and opened it.

"Ah Sakura," Sakura noticed that Kakashi's mask was on. "I just got done, the bathroom is all yours."

Kakashi patted Sakura's disappointed head as he went into his room. Sakura moaned out loud, she was so close! Sakura stared madly in the mirror as she brushed her teeth.

"_This will be my first time staying at someone's house." _She thought, spitting in the sink and rinsing it out. _"I haven't even stayed at Ino's place before."_

She washed out her brush and put it back in the small cabinet, left of the large mirror. She looked at the mirror and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Even thought I was crying," she murmured, "My face isn't in as bad of shape it should be."

She sighed and walked into her new room. She stretched on the bed, her feet hanging off the bed. She flung the covers over her and curled into a ball.

"_This will be my first night without my parents."_ She became aware of the silence. _"I think I can manage."_

She yawned and closed her eyes.

"_This bed is so soft." _She whispered in her sleep.

* * *

"Sakura wake up."

She rubbed her eyes and stared up at an eager Kakashi. She looked over at the wooden clock on the table by the bed. It was 4:30, the time she usually gets up at.

"Where are we going at 4:30 in the morning?" Sakura stretched, getting up. "Most stores aren't even open yet."

"I know." He sat down on the edge of her bed. "It's just I have to buy back my ANBU mask and jacket. I was hoping that you would come with me."

"Sure." Sakura answered, putting her dirty folded clothes on the bed. "I'll get dress."

"Later we will go shopping for you." His smile faded as he looked over at Sakura's clothes.

Kakashi left the room to let Sakura change. She put on her red tank top with the Haruno sign on the back on it, her black shorts that went midway down her legs, and her light pink sided cut skirt. She tied on her kunai pouch on the side of her leg and her scroll bag behind her. She tighten her headband and dashed downstairs.

"I'm ready." Sakura smiled at Kakashi who was reading a book. He placed the book down on the coffee table and pulled out an umbrella.

"It's going to be raining all day." He stated, grabbing his house keys. "And I only have one umbrella."

"Doesn't matter," Sakura opened the door, "if it begins to rain, we can share."

Kakashi softly blushed and followed Sakura out the door.

"Good morning, Sakura chan!"

Kakashi and Sakura look over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey you guys!" Sakura ran up to the two of her friends. "Why are you two here?"

"We wanted you check up on you." Naruto grinned, nudging Sasuke. "And Sasuke wanted to see what Kakashi's house look like."

"Oh…" Sakura's head slightly tilted down.

"Don't you two have a mission today?" Kakashi noticed that Sakura was sad.

"Oh crud!" Naruto forgot. "We do! Bye Sakura chan!"

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared leaving the two best ANBU alone. They made their way to the Leaf Village's ANBU store.

"Ai. Long time no see Kakashi and Sakura," The storeowner grinned at the both of them, "How can I help the two of you?"

"I am here for a mask and a new jacket." Kakashi answered, pulling out some money. "I am rejoining the ANBU."

"Very good." The owner pulled out an ANBU mask and a gray jacket. "You remember the price right?"

"Sadly." Kakashi moaned, placing his money on the counter. Sakura giggled as he put on the mask.

"Well?" Kakashi smiled. "How do I look?"

"Like an ANBU." Sakura teased, poking the porcelain mask.

"Good, that was the look I was aiming for."

The two of them left the store into the rain. Kakashi quickly pulled out his umbrella and opened it. Sakura hurried under it as they began heading home.

"Those two are so cute!" Whispered an old man to his wife.

"I agree with you there sweetie." She cooed back to her husband.

Sakura rolled her eyes; Kakashi chuckled and continued to read his orange book that he kept in his back pocket. He really doesn't care what the public thought; they don't even know what Sakura has gone through these late few days.

"Kakashi," Sakura asked, avoiding the large peddles of water. "What is so special about that book?"

Kakashi glance over his book and smiled.

"It's a romance book." He held out the hard covered book to let her see. "It's about to different people falling in love even though they are married."

"_Romance?" _Sakura wouldn't have guessed that he was into those types of books.

"But isn't that sad though," they made their way to the house, "the two are married."

"I know. That is a big reason why I don't like it." Kakashi grinned. "But they are truly in love, none of that fake stuff you see now in the village. The two each spend their precious moments with each other. That's what I think true love is."

"_Kakashi…"_ Sakura thought to herself. Kakashi opened the door and shook the umbrella out. She sat down on the light gray couch by the coffee table. She didn't know what to say, was he right about love, should you spend every minute with your love one?

"Later today we'll go shopping. But for now, I have to go on an A rank mission. I will see you later, Sakura."

Kakashi waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura rubbed her head and stood up.

"_I can clean the house." _She suggested. _"But it's hard to when everything is spotless."_

She sighed and went into the kitchen. There's only a few dishes in the sink. She turned the sink on and began to wash the dishes. She smiled to herself; in a couple if days she'll be able to do missions as well as Kakashi.

* * *

**Inner self: Poor Kakashi, all he wants is to be loved T-T**

**Me: How do you know that?**

**Inner self: Because I am you!**

**Me: Oh yeah…**

**Inner self: Still reading these? GO TO CHAPTER 7!!!!**

**Me: *Scared* I wish Kakashi would cook me dinner =(**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Inner self: Here is chapter 7. Due to school, SakuL0ve's stories might slow down a bit. But don't worry; War Love should be done before school starts.

**Me: Dumb school… I do not own Naruto**

* * *

*War Love7*

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said, eating some ramen at Naruto's favorite ramen store. They just got done doing their mission and decided to go get something to eat. Sasuke isn't a big ramen freak but he didn't mind it. "I was wondering why you like Sakura so much?"

Naruto slurped down the rest of his broth and smirked at him.

"Because Sakura chan is so perfect." Naruto placed down his bowl on the counter of the store. "The better question would be who doesn't like her."

Sasuke pushed his ramen to Naruto, making Naruto's eyes sparkle. Naruto quickly chomped it down.

Like Sakura? Sasuke shook his head. All he could see in her was a friend. He was surprised how strong she gotten when she punched him across the village. He got mad. Not for punching him, for how strong she has gotten. It made Sasuke jealous. And he still is…

"I'm going, you can pay my bill." Sasuke disappeared.

"Huh?!" Naruto choked on some noodles in his mouth.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, do you like this?"

Kakashi pointed to a red dress on a mannequin at a ninja's outfit store. Sakura sighed; he has no taste in clothes.

"Yeah if I was 12." She rolled her eyes. "It's ok though, I have picked out some outfits."

Kakashi looked down at the clothes in her hands.

"They all look the same as the outfit you are wearing." Kakashi was confused.

"These are my ANBU clothes; I don't wear a gray jacket or black clothes like most ANBU."

"This won't do." Kakashi's eyes narrowed, sounding serious.

Sakura looked over at him, nervous at what he might say.

"You must get some daytime clothes," Kakashi smiled under his mask, "even I have some daytime clothes. I don't want you to ruin your ANBU clothes by wearing them all day."

"But you do." Sakura pointed to his gray jacket and the ANBU mask on the side of his head.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi rubbed his head, "then just get some more outfits ok?"

Sakura nodded and headed to the other side of the store. Kakashi sighed and pulled out a pretty pink daily dress. It was Sakura's size and it is her style. He folded it and hid it behind him as Sakura walked up to him with two more pairs of her outfit she was wearing.

"Ready to pay?" The clerk asked. His counter was full of Sakura's outfits.

"Yeah." Kakashi smiled, slipping the red dress into the clothes without letting Sakura notice.

"Your bill." The clerk gave Kakashi the receipt.

"Can you put it on my tip?" Kakashi couldn't believe how much money he has spent on some ANBU clothes, especially some that don't even cover most of her legs.

"Ok, later Kakashi!" He waved as Kakashi and Sakura left the store with bags of clothes.

* * *

"Sasuke is so weird!"

Naruto kicked a can over a fence. Sometimes not even Naruto could figure Sasuke out. Naruto sighed and jumped into a tree.

"Why would Sasuke care if I still like Sakura?" Naruto leaned back in the tree. "Unless…"

Naruto laughed so much that he fell out of the tree. There was no way the cool headed Uchiha would fall in love with Sakura! Right?

Naruto rubbed his head and stood up. He didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. Sasuke was busy with more missions. And Sakura has to stay with Kakashi until Tsunade said it was safe for her to resume doing her missions. Naruto groaned and made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

"Thanks for buying me the clothes." Sakura smirked, walking home with Kakashi.

"It was no problem." Kakashi grinned, carrying the bags. He didn't know why but he felt happy around her.

"Want me to open the door for you?" She asked as they close in on the house.

"The spare key is under the mat," he looked sad, "I have my hands full."

"I can carry them for you, I'm not broken." Sakura rolled her eyes as Kakashi shook his head. He wanted her to be as happy as he can make her.

She flipped the mat over and grabbed the key. She placed the key in the keyhole and turned it. She pushed the door opened and let Kakashi go first.

"I can take those upstairs. You don't have to be doing things that you don't want to do."

"But I do." Kakashi smiled, heading up the stairs with the bags.

She jumped on the couch and skimmed through a red covered book.

"_He likes to read." _Sakura noticed the stacked books on the shelf.

A picture in the book caught her eye. It was a picture of a man and woman laying on the grass holding hands.

"_They look so peaceful." _She thought, turning some more pages.

She stopped at a picture of the same two characters. The man was holding the girl bridal style.

"_He didn't lie when he said that he like romance books." _Sakura's eyebrow cocked as Kakashi walked down the stairs.

"Oh that book." He joined Sakura on the couch. "My sensei gave me that book when I was just a kid. He was a good man."

Sakura smiled and put the book back down on the coffee table.

"I think I am starting to understand you." She turned to Kakashi. "And I think I'm a lot like you. When I was 12, I fell head over heels with Sasuke."

Kakashi noticed that her eyes soften.

"All I wanted was him to love me. But when he broke my heart and left the village, I began to train with Tsunade. I gave up on him and before I knew it I was in the ANBU. Shortly after that day, Sasuke came home. He greeted Naruto as if nothing happened. I got mad and punched him across the village."

They both laughed. Sakura smiled and continued.

"When I punched him I realized that I was smart to give up on him. If I didn't, I wouldn't be where I am."

Kakashi's eyes glowed. No wonder when they didn't talk to each other in his old classroom. The Uchiha broke her heart.

"I don't know if I will find love like in that book." She pointed to the book she was reading through. "But with the war going on and people after me, love is the last thing on my mind. I will be in my room."

Sakura stood up and walked up the stairs, softly shutting her bedroom door. Kakashi picked up the red book. He knew Sakura's pain too much. He has never been in love but he always wanted to. He wanted to share his life with someone that was willingly to share theirs with him.

He placed the book down and went into the kitchen to cook dinner. He couldn't help but smile as he looked in the spotless cooking area.

"Thanks Sakura!" Kakashi shouted from the kitchen.

"You noticed?" Sakura replied back from the top of the stairs. "You're welcome!"

He grinned and began cooking homemade rice balls.

Sakura smiled. Her clothes were folded away neatly in her dresser. Sakura noticed that was a pink dress mixed in her ANBU clothes.

"_Kakashi must have sneaked it in with my clothes."_

But she wasn't mad. The dress was quite beautiful and her size too.

"_I don't understand why he's being so nice to me."_ Sakura rolled on her folded bed. But what Kakashi was doing was making Sakura joyful. She never felt this happy with Naruto or Sasuke, not even her parents.

"Sakura, I've made dinner." Kakashi said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!"

Sakura sprung off the bed and sprinted downstairs.

"I hope you like rice balls." Kakashi severed a rice ball on each of their plates.

Sakura hopes grew as she realized that there was no storm outside. Now can see Kakashi's face!

Sakura cut her rice ball into four sections. She looked over at Kakashi's plate; he was moving the rice ball with his fork.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" She asked, placing down her knife and fork.

"I'm going to eat this tomorrow." He smiled. "I'm not that hungry tonight."

Sakura watched sadly as he put his plate in the kitchen and went upstairs.

"_Dang it." _She groaned to herself. _"Is he hiding his face from me? No matter, I will see it sooner or later."_

She took a bite of the rice ball.

"This is delicious, like his rice," she continued to eat the rice ball; "I've never eaten such tasty food before."

She washed the empty plate and placed it back in the china glass cabinet. She walked up the stairs and quickly brushed her teeth and leaped into bed.

"_I am starting to like it here."_

She pushed the blanket close to her and fell asleep.

* * *

**Inner self: I do wonder why Kakashi wears a mask?**

**Me: So that the fan girls can't see his hot face *Evil smile***

**Inner self: What are you planning?**

**Me: Find out in chapter 8! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Here is chapter 8 of War love! Like always I do not own Naruto**

**Inner self: but if she did, Sasuke would be at the village still**

**Me: So true**

* * *

*War Love8*

"Hey Sakura chan!"

Naruto waved at Sakura as she walked out of Kakashi's house.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, locking the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Kakashi." He grinned. "Is he here?"

"He left for a mission; I can tell him what you want to say to him."

"Oh nah," Naruto snickered, "I wanted to ask him myself."

Sakura walked up to Naruto and noticed something different about him. He seemed too happy, and that's impossible for someone like Naruto.

"Hey Sakura chan," Naruto cooed, walking around Sakura, "have you seen Kakashi's face yet? You two have been in the same house for awhile now."

"Just three days. And besides, why would you care what Kakashi looked like?"

"Not just me." Naruto laughed. "But Sasuke too."

Sakura cocked her eyebrow in disbelief. Sasuke doesn't care for that much anymore now ever since he killed Itachi. Now here's Naruto saying that they want to know what Kakashi looks like? There has to be something up.

"Ahh, I get it," Sakura kidded, tripping Naruto, "You two are jealous huh?"

Naruto quickly got up from the ground. His face was hot red.

"No!" Naruto blushed, shaking his head. "It's just I have heard rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah! We heard that he has thick lips! Or maybe a pointy mouth. Perhaps buck teeth!"

"That's ridiculous!" Sakura shouted. "Who told you those lies?"

"So are you saying that you have seen his face before?" He purred in curiosity.

"No." Her voice was annoyed. "But I know sooner or later he will have to take off his mask."

"You see, Sasuke and I made a deal," Naruto brushed off the dirt off his ANBU suit, "Sasuke bet that Kakashi won't show his face to anyone. I said that he would show you later today. If he wins, I have to wear a chicken suit."

"And if you win?"

"Sasuke would have to wear a dress."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke in a dress? That would be to die for!

"_Heck yeah!" _Sakura thought. _"It is time to make the Uchiha embarrassed for life!"_

"But how would you know if I won't just lie about seeing his face?"

"We believe that you wouldn't lie." His voice all of a sudden became truthful.

"Your right." Sakura groaned. She never was a good liar. She tried to lie to Tsunade before about a mission. She ended up stuttering like a fool.

"And he will treat me to Ichiraku's ramen for a week!" Sakura could swear that Naruto drool at the thought in his mind.

"Fine, I'll try." She rolled her eyes. She didn't want Naruto to know that she wanted to see Kakashi's face as well.

"Thank you so much, Sakura chan!" He quickly hugged her. "I got to run some errands, I will see you later!"

Before she could say anything back, Naruto was already gone.

"_Just imagine this as a mission." _She told herself. _"A mission that I am actually allowed to do."_

She sighed. Tsunade might not let her do anymore missions until the murderers of her parents are founded. But she didn't mind it that much; she has a lot to do around Kakashi's house.

"That's why I'm out here." She remembered. "I want to clean off the balcony."

She looked around the house until she found a broom.

"A broom outside?" She groaned. "Oh well, better begin cleaning."

She never liked cleaning like a house wife, but might as well do something besides sitting in the bedroom all day.

* * *

"What are you looking at?"

Sasuke quickly looked away from Kakashi. He couldn't help but imagine Kakashi with huge lips. And huge teeth. And a pointy mouth.

"Nothing, sorry." Sasuke stated. "I was just wondering why you would let Sakura live with you." He lied.

"That's funny," Kakashi laughed, "I was thinking why wouldn't you let Sakura live with you. After all, you do have a nice big house."

"Don't turn it around on me." His eyes narrowed down on Kakashi. "But seriously, why?"

"I want her to know that she will never be alone in this world." He grinned at the Uchiha. "And for the fact that she can't live with people like you and Naruto."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke was now getting annoyed. Sure there was no way Sakura would last a minute in Naruto's smelly apartment, but why would Kakashi bring up his name?

"I mean that she needs to be with someone in her time of need. I can tell that you have caused her some pain in her life."

They continued to walk home to the village. He was right; Sasuke did tell Sakura that he wanted nothing to do with her when he left to get power from Orochimaru. And when he came back to the village, he insulted her and he ended up crushed in the middle of the village.

"I will inform Tsunade that we are back from our mission." Kakashi smiled as they walked pass the Leaf Village's entrance.

"Wait."

Kakashi turned around to Sasuke.

"Why do you where a mask?" Sasuke asked, hoping he will get to see his face before anyone else in the village, definitely Sakura.

"It makes me look cool." His eyes warmed up ask he pointed to the mask. "Later!"

Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

"…That didn't go as plan. I just hope that Sakura won't ask him to see his face today."

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to his house and quickly noticed that there was a fresh scent in the air.

"Welcome home, Kakashi." Sakura put off her gloves. "I was just cleaning up the place. Don't expect me to do this daily."

"I don't plan it." He smiled as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Oh," Sakura pulled out a bowl of sliced lemons and rice, "I made dinner for us."

"You can cook?" He questioned her, taking off his ANBU gloves and setting them to the side of the table.

"Not really, I just wanted to surprise you."

Kakashi softly blushed as she severed the meal. She was doing this for him? He should be the one being nice to him. After all she is the guest.

"I hope you enjoy it." She pulled apart her chopsticks and began eating.

"This is really nice of you, Sakura." Kakashi grinned. "But I am not hungry."

"_There is no way he will walk off again this time."_ She thought to herself, placing down her chopsticks.

"When we are about to eat, you either say you are not hungry or some freak accident happens." She pushed back her chair and stood up. "Are you afraid to show me your face?"

"So this is what it's all about," He stood up too, "Sasuke asked me why I wear a mask after our mission."

"_Dang Sasuke."_

"And besides," Kakashi smirked under his mask, "I haven't been avoiding you because of the mask, I haven't been that hungry."

Kakashi's stomach growled, making him slightly blush. Sakura evilly smiled and pushed his bowl with rice and a slice of lemon to him.

"Oh come on Kakashi sensei." Her eyes glow with victory. "You skipped out on breakfast and you aren't allowed to eat on missions, I bet you are famished."

The both of them stared at each other. There was no way Kakashi would let Sakura win that easily.

"I guess you are right," He grabbed his bowl and chopsticks, "There is no reason to starve myself; and this does look good."

He grabbed the bowl and chopsticks.

"That is why I am eating it in my room, good night Sakura!"

Kakashi dashed up the stairs, leaving Sakura speechless.

"_Forget this!" _She groaned in her mind. _"I am going to lie to them, there's no way I will miss seeing Sasuke in a dress!_

She finished her meal and put it in the sink.

* * *

**Inner self: Hehe, Kakashi, you sneaky fox.**

**Me: Yep! Can't wait until you guys see what happens in chapter 9! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Inner self: Woot! Chapter 9! *Dances***

**Me: I do not own Naruto. So don't sue me T^T Btw, it's Xmas eve for them :D **

* * *

*War Love9*

"How am I going to do this?"

Sakura sighed as she put on a large red T shirt that she got at the clothes store with Kakashi. She really didn't want to lie to Naruto and Sasuke but there was no way she was going to see Kakashi's face tonight. She looked over at her clock.

"9:00, it's getting late."

She jumped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It's official, she really needs to learn how to lie as good as Naruto.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked, knocking at the door. "May I come in?"

"Oh sure."

Kakashi walked in. He was wearing a black T shirt with black pants. She rolled her as she saw that he was still wearing his mask.

"I just wanted to say dinner was great." He grinned. "I'm sorry what happened. I know you really want to see my face."

"It isn't your fault, it's mine. I was being selfish." She folded her arms around her legs on her bed.

"Sakura don't blame yourself." Kakashi said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "You have been through a lot these last few days; I don't want you to feel any worse."

Sakura's face gentled. She knew that it is because of him that she wasn't sleeping on the street. If it wasn't for his kindness she would be who knows where.

"You are wrong," she blushed softly but he couldn't tell, "I don't feel bad at all. In fact, I am happy. Thank you." She smiled.

Kakashi blushed. He hasn't seen her smile like that in awhile. Not ever since she first came into his old classroom.

"Come with me, I want to show you something outside."

Sakura's eyes widen.

"But I'm not wearing any pants." She whispered, getting off the bed.

"Doesn't matter, no one would be awake at this time. And besides, no one else lives out here."

She followed Kakashi down the stairs outside. They continued to walk until they reached the lake. The ground was wet from all the rain and the mud stuck to their feet.

"Kakashi this is…"

The moon's ray made the lake sparkle. Gentle rain drops from the trees dropped into the lake, making it look even prettier.

"This is so beautiful." Sakura's eyes shined, watching the waves of the lake.

"That's why I moved out here," He rubbed his head, "I have always loved the lake."

"When I get enough money I want to move out here. It's so peaceful out here, it's far enough from the village but yet it's close. Doesn't that even make sense?"

"Nope."

They both laughed. Sakura grinned at Kakashi as he rinsed his feet off in the lake.

"I should have put shoes on." He groaned, looking at his mud tinted feet.

"Yeah I know." Sakura also looked down at her feet sinking in the mud. "I am going to need a good bath after this."

"I have a better idea," Kakashi smirked, taking his shirt off.

"_What is he…"_

"I'm going into the lake."

"But it must be freezing."

"I have a secret for you." He tossed his shirt on a nearby tree branch. "After sunset, the hot springs under the lake heats up."

"I've never heard of that." Sakura crossed her arms, watching Kakashi going into the lake.

"It's because no one goes out here after sunset. Promise me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. If she does go in, she will just end up getting muddier. But she hasn't been at the springs in a long time…

She finally gave up and put her feet into the lake.

"_He wasn't lying." _She smiled, walking into the lake some more. It was a good thing she didn't decide to wear her white T shirt. She stopped in the lake when the water reached her shoulders.

"This is so relaxing." She sighed happily, closing her eyes.

"Told you," He splashed Sakura.

"Hey!" She splashed back, laughing.

Kakashi studied her eyes. He has never noticed that her eyes were a beautiful emerald green color.

"How did you find out about the hot springs?" She asked, washing her face with the water.

"I was curious. When I moved here, I notice a lot of people would come out here in the morning. But when it was night, no one seemed to care about it as much."

"Well it's a good thing you did," She looked over at Kakashi, "Are you going to tell anyone else about it?"

"I don't think so." He laid back, floating on the water. "It will be our secret."

Sakura blushed as he stared up at the stars. He was so fit, even fitter than Sasuke. She dunked her head under water.

"_I can't believe that he is still wearing his mask."_

She gasped for air and went back up. Who wears a mask when they go to swim? She looked back over at the floating Kakashi.

"_Kakashi,"_ She answered herself. _"Kakashi wears a mask when he swims."_

Kakashi continued to look at the stars. He always loved the stars, ever since he was a kid, him and his dad would go out side and watch the stars all night.

"They are beautiful huh?" Sakura asked, snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts. "The stars."

"Yeah." He stood back up, still looking at Sakura. "Makes you think that there was no war."

"But there is." She answered sadly. "I'm heading back inside."

"Hey wait!" Kakashi followed Sakura out of the lake. "Your shirt is soaking wet, take mine."

"You expect me to change out side?" She cocked her eyebrow at Kakashi.

"No, I was thinking you could wrap yourself with the shirt, go inside and changed.

"Oh." Sakura blushed embarrassed. "And what about you?"

"I will be fine," He tossed his shirt at her; "there you go. Oh, and happy Christmas Eve."

"Thank you." She blushed, wrapping herself up. "I will see you in the morning."

"Yep." Kakashi waved at her.

She went back into the house and changed into another red T shirt.

"_I can't believe myself." _She sighed, jumping on her bed. _"I haven't been that embarrassed since I was 12. And tomorrow is Christmas?"_

She smiled and leaped on her bed. Kakashi makes her feel safe, happy, and most of all cared for. She turned over to look outside.

"There is no way it will snow."

It has never snowed on Christmas in the Leaf Village. But who knows, things can change like Sakura's point of view on Kakashi.

* * *

**Inner self: O_O I want to wrap up in Kakashi's shirt! And that was a cliff hanger! I hate cliff hangers.**

**Me: Well if you hate them so much then go read the next chapter! It will be a special surprise to all the viewers ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: And here is my special War Love 10! I don't own Naruto but I own my inner self, which I don't know if that's good or bad ._.**

*War Love10*

"Wake up Sakura, it's Christmas!"

Sakura jumped, Kakashi was leaning over her in her bed!

"I have decorated the house." Kakashi smiled. "But I won't be here all day."

"Why?" Sakura asked, sitting up.

"Tsunade is making me do a mission."

"On Christmas? That isn't like her."

"It's an A ranked mission." He frowned as he noticed that Sakura was getting sadder.

"Oh," She murmured, "I wish you luck on it."

"Thank you, I will try to get back later tonight. Merry Christmas!"

Kakashi disappeared out of the room. This will be her first Christmas without her family. She made her bed and looked out side.

"_It won't snow; better not get my hopes up."_

She put on her ANBU clothes and went outside to see Naruto and Sasuke holding presents.

"Merry Xmas Sakura chan!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

"Yeah what he said." Sasuke said, not paying any attention.

"Who are the presents for?" Sakura pointed to the presents in their hands. This would be the first year that Sasuke gave her a present. Naruto usually gives Sakura gifts on the holidays.

"Well one is for you," Naruto patted Sasuke's present, making him growl. "and the one I have is for Kakashi sensei."

"Kakashi left not too long ago on a mission." She moped. "He will be gone all day."

"But it's Christmas!" He whined, looking down at Kakashi's gift. "Oh well, can you give this to him when he gets back?"

"Yeah I will." She smiled as Naruto handed her his gift.

"I picked out your gift, Sakura." Sasuke actually smirked for once. "I have better taste in gifts than Naruto."

"Teme! You wouldn't know!" Naruto shouted, turning his hands into fists.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed Sakura her gift.

"Have a…good Christmas Sakura." Sasuke managed to spit out, making Naruto chuckle lightly. "We have to head back to the village for a party, want to come?"

"No thanks," her gripped on the presents tighten, "I have to do some errands before I even think of go running off to a party."

"Then we will see you later Sakura chan!" Naruto and Sasuke waved as they left.

Sakura grinned and went back inside. She placed the presents in her room, under her bed.

"_I should buy Kakashi sensei a gift." _She thought. _"For what he has done for me these late few days."_

Buy? She shook her head slightly. She didn't have the money to be buying gifts. But again, it is for Kakashi…

Her cheeks softly blushed. Yes, she has to do this. She wants Kakashi to know that she cared for him as much as he cares for her.

"But I don't know what he likes." She groaned, flopping back on her bed puzzled.

"_Maybe he would like some new kunai."_

She laughed. Weapons for Christmas? Might as well be called 'Bloody Xmas'. Than she got an idea.

"I can make him Christmas cookies!" She grinned, heading back downstairs to the kitchen.

She pulled out the ingredients for the cookies. This was perfect; she was good at making holiday cookies, definitely Christmas cookies. She pulled out a Christmas tree cookie cutter and an angel one.

"This will only take an hour or two." She began mixing the eggs with some flour. "And the best of all I will be making this for Kakashi."

She blushed as she said his name. Why was she blushing?!

"_Ever since last night, I couldn't stop thinking of him. I have never felt this way before, not even towards Sasuke."_

She mixed the dough together until it became thick.

"There we go!" She beamed. "Now it's time for the cutters!"

Sakura started to cut the dough with the two cutters. She placed the shaped dough on a cookie sheet and put it in the oven.

"They already smell good." She inhaled the sweet scent. "Now I have an hour to spare."

She looked in the living room, noticing the red book on the coffee table.

"I can read." She grinned, sitting down on the couch.

She picked up the book and began to read the book word from word.

"I wish Sakura was here…"

Naruto drank another shot of sake. Sasuke and Neji sighed. Ever since Naruto turned 18 he began drinking sake. He doesn't drink it that much besides on holidays and when he was very emotional.

"Naruto kun, I think you had enough sake." Hinata said shyly, grabbing the pint size of sake.

"No need to mope loser." Sasuke sat down on Ino's couch. "Sakura happened to be busy."

"But Sasuke," Naruto hiccupped. It was official, Naruto's drunk, "I wanted to tell Sakura about my feelings. And I wanted to know if she saw his face!"

"Sakura saw Kakashi's face?" Ino asked, placing some chips and punch on her table.

"We don't know yet." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Naruto didn't ask her."

"Teme!" Naruto swung his arms dizzily in the air. "You didn't ask her either when we were at her house!"

"Naruto you should lay down." Neji picked up a book and began reading it. "A drunken ass Naruto is the last thing the village needs now."

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino chuckled. Sasuke smirked and looked over Neji's shoulder.

"Is that a romance book?" His eye chocked at Ino.

"Oh yeah," Ino blushed as her eyes met Sasuke's, "it was on sale and I thought it was a good deal."

"Well it's crappy." Neji tossed the book back on the table. "There is no such thing as love like that."

"Yes there is!" Tenten and Ino shouted, making their hands into fists. "You guys wouldn't understand."

"Speaking of guys," Naruto sipped on his glass of sake, "where is your boyfriend Sai? And Tenten, where is bushy brows?"

"They both went out of the village." Tenten quickly grabbed Naruto's glass and dumped it down the drain. "They went shopping for us."

The two girls dreamily sighed, making Sasuke and Neji grumble.

"Naruto kun?" Hinata asked, sitting down by the drunk spiked hair ninja.

"Huh?" Naruto almost fell out of his chair as he turned to Hinata.

"I-I have something to tell you." Hinata blushed deeply. "I have always liked you."

"Sorry I didn't hear you." Naruto leaned closer to Hinata, making her blush even more. "What did you say?"

"I said that I think I love you!" She yelled, head butting Naruto.

Naruto fell out the chair onto Ino's hard wood floor. Everyone jumped over to Naruto to see if he's ok.

"Oh no!" Hinata sobbed. "Is he ok?"

"He should be, he just passed out." Ino smiled at the worried girl. "Oh well, let's continue the party!"

Ino turned on her radio that Sai bought her for her birthday last year and everyone started to dance besides Sasuke.

"These are my friends?"

Sasuke groaned and chugged down a glass of fruit punch.

"I can't believe Christmas is almost over."

Sakura rolled on her side on her bed. Christmas seems to go faster than any other holiday for Sakura. It is the only holiday Sakura stays home for. She looked over on her night stand.

"I hope Kakashi likes my gift. Knowing Naruto, he bought Kakashi ramen."

She sat up, sighing at Sasuke's gift to her.

"I wonder what Sasuke got me." She grabbed her red and green wrapped present.

"_I'm going to wait to open it until Kakashi gets home."_

She tossed her gift on her bed. Out on the balcony, she heard a rock hit the glass window.

"I wonder who that is." She thought, walking over to the window to the balcony.

"_At this time, only Sasuke and Naruto might be over here."_

She pushed the light gray curtain, showing a bright red and white masked man.

"You startled me!" Her face turned red. "I thought you were going to be gone all day."

The sliver haired man pulled his mask back.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He grinned under his mask. "But more importantly, what time is it?"

She quickly looked over at her clock then back to Kakashi.

"Fifteen till 12." Her red face turned light pink.

"Made it in time." He pulled out a small box from his pocket on his ANBU. "I have something for you."

Sakura's scowl changed into a bright smile. So he has a present for her as well.

"Promise to close your eyes first and hold out your hands." He smirked.

"Ok." Sakura pulled out her hands and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura." He pulled out her gift from the box into her hands.

"_It feels like a chain."_

Sakura opened her eyes and glanced down at the present. Her eyes widen with excitement.

"Kakashi, this is…"

She held up the small golden bracelet. It has three charms on it. A Leaf village sign, a red rose, and a pink S for Sakura.

"I made the chain with the things we had on the mission." He rubbed his head. "The charms I bought at a jewelry store. I know it isn't that great of a gift."

She pulled the bracelet to her heart. She has never gotten a gift like this from anyone, not even her parents.

"Sorry." Kakashi said again.

He looked up at the blushing Sakura, making him shock.

"This is the best gift I have ever had." She continued to blush. "Most people wouldn't go this far for me. Thank you, Kakashi."

He couldn't help himself but blush too. He found out why he was being so nice to her, letting her live her, protecting her… He was in love with her. Her pink short hair, her green emerald eyes, her laugh, he has fallen in love with the most prefect girl he has ever seen in his life. She isn't like all those girls that only want him for one thing; she was an ANBU, a true ninja not afraid to fight. And she would never use him; he would never use her.

"No, thank you Sakura…" He reached for her cheek.

"Oh, wait a second." Sakura moved away before he could caress her. "I have a gift for you, and ones from Naruto."

He sighed. He didn't care for the gifts. Ever since he met Sakura he has had…

"Here you go!" Sakura smiled, handing the gifts to Kakashi."

"Thank you." He smiled back. Because of her he has gotten the ability to feel again. After losing his family, he thought he would never feel any emotions anymore…Until he met Sakura.

"Sakura..." He whispered, placing the gifts down on the balcony.

"Kakashi look!" Sakura climbed out the window to Kakashi, pointing to the sky. "It's snowing!"

Light snowflakes began to fall from the sky. They both smiled as they watch the snowflakes.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Sakura determined.

"Yeah it is." He laughed, watching the snowflakes fall on Sakura's head.

"What's so funny?" Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"You are wearing a T shirt outside." He snickered.

"I'll be fine." She grinned. "I don't think another day like this will ever come again."

"Yeah," he mumbled under his breath. "It is quite a night."

"I'm heading to bed." Sakura yawned, going back inside her room. "Good night Kakashi."

"Sakura wait."

Kakashi gently grabbed her arm. They both blushed as their eyes met. This was it; he must tell her how he feels.

"Sakura…I…"

Before he could tell her, Sakura's cellphone rang.

"I need to get that." Sakura's blush went away as she went back into her room.

"I'll head to bed then, good night Sakura."

Kakashi left with a sad expression on his face.

**Inner self: I did not know that they had cellphones o_o**

**Me: Well they do now. I might update a bit late, school is coming *sobs***


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Sorry about the late update and its shortness. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

*War Love11*

"Naruto kun, I would wish you would stop drinking the sake."

Naruto laughed at Hinata, spinning in a chair. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up. It was late, very late.

"Naruto everyone went home." Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the chair. "Don't make me force you to leave."

"Aw fine!" Hinata quickly grabbed the last bottle of sake from Naruto. "You ain't no fun!"

"Make sure he gets home Sasuke."

"Whatever. Let's go dobe!"

Naruto screamed as Sasuke pulled him by the ear out of Ino's and Hinata's apartment.

* * *

"Christmas is over." Sakura sighed, holding her bracelet up to the light of the moon.

"_Why do I feel like this?" _She thought as she crawled under her covers.

She sighed and placed her chain down on the small table. It was still lightly snowing which is a miracle in the Leaf Village. She couldn't help but remember the look on Kakashi's face when she picked up her phone.

"_I wonder what he was thinking."_

Her cheeks slightly redden.

"_Maybe I am…"_

She groaned and rolled over on her side. Tomorrow will be a boring day. She will stay at home as Kakashi and her friends go on missions. Hinata would be working with Ino at the flower shop. Tenten would be at home with hers and Lee's kids. And Sai works at a small ninja therapy building.

"_Maybe I can convince Tsunade to allow me to do missions."_

She happily sigh as she fell asleep, dreaming of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

* * *

"Drunken bastard, see you tomorrow."

Sasuke tossed the unconscious Naruto on his bed in his disgusting apartment.

"Dobe, clean up when you wake up."

Sasuke left the apartment and made his way to his house. Lucky for him, not only the Uchihas were powerful, they were wealthily. He never did think about starting a family, he just wants to become more powerful than the first Uchiha in his clan, Madara, who was still alive. Sasuke unlocked his door and walked into his over sized living room. Tired, he laid down on his light red couch.

"I hope Sakura likes her gift." He mumbled, taking off his shoes and shirt.

When he was younger, he didn't like her at all, she was an annoying fan girl like the rest of the Leaf. But as she trained, she became mature, more ninja like, and much easier to talk to. When he left the village, he never told her how much he appreciated her hard work since it was all to prove him wrong about her being weak. But four years later, he came back to see a beautiful young ANBU that has gave up on him. If he could, he would go back in time to tell her how he truly feels for her.

"I can't now. There is no way she will forgive me for disrespecting her."

He continued to mope as he watch the snow fall.

* * *

"I really wanted to tell her tonight…"

Kakashi grumbled, reading is orange covered book. He was more that certainly that he was in love with her. The problem was did she feel the same? If she didn't, living in his own home would be hell.

"Maybe there is no such thing as love like in this book."

Madly, he tossed his book on his bed. He dimmed out his light until he heard a couple of knocks at the door.

"Kakashi, may I come in?" Sakura asked.

"Uh wait!" He pulled up his mask. Even though it wasn't that important now, there was no way he would like Sakura see his face like this. "Ok, you can come in."

Sakura walked in. He noticed quickly that she was tired from her lines under her eyes.

"Sakura? What is it?"

"I couldn't sleep." She yawned, sitting down on the side of his bed. "And I wanted to know something. Did you want to ask me something when we were in my room?"

Kakashi blushed. This was it; he was going to tell her now. He stood up and sat down by her on the bed.

"Yeah I did." Kakashi rubbed his head. How was he going to say this?

* * *

**Me: here it is! Sorry it's short, the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Inner self: evil cliffhangers**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Here it is, War Love 12! Sorry about the late update, school started. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

*War Love12*

RING!!

"_Are you kidding me?" _Sakura thought as Kakashi's phone rang.

"Better answer it." Kakashi sighed in frustration, picking up the phone by his bed. "Hello? This is Kakashi. What?!"

Sakura looked up at him, what was wrong?

"Yeah I'll tell her." Kakashi hung up and turned to Sakura. "They are saying that your murders might be back."

"What!" Sakura sprung off the bed. "I can't believe this…"

"Sakura it will be ok."

"How do they know that they are my murders?"

Kakashi rubbed his forehead. The killers of Sakura's family was the last thing on his mind until now.

"Because the two are Akatsuki."

Sakura sat back down on his bed.

"The Akatsuki? Didn't they die out though before the war?"

"Rumors have it that Madara, Kisame, and Zetsu are still alive. Now two of the three might be after you."

"_What can I do?! I have only killed one Akatsuki and that was with help. Now there's two or three of the after me?!"_

"Don't worry," Kakashi grinned, patting her back, "I will protect you."

"I can take care of myself." Sakura turned away. "I'm not a little girl, I am an ANBU. And you need to see that."

Kakashi felt a sharp pain in his stomach. She doesn't understand what he meant by that.

"Sakura that isn't-" He stuttered, confused to what to say.

"Good night Kakashi." She stood up, began walking to the door.

"Wait!"

Kakashi grabbed her arm. There was no way he could wait tomorrow, he must do it now.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" Sakura's eyes flickered.

He placed both of his arms on her shoulders.

"I am in love with you." He whispered but it was loud enough for her to hear.

He pulled her to him and hugged her. He finally felt relieved that he finally said it. But will Sakura feel the same? His eyes widen. Sakura was returning the hug.

"Sorry about my attitude back there." She murmured. "But I love you too Kakashi."

They continued to hug. Kakashi felt like crying with tears of happiness. But he didn't, there was no way someone as cool as Sakura would see him cry over something like this. They both looked at each other.

"Kakashi…"

"Sakura…"

Sakura leaned up and kissed him. Kakashi didn't feel the kiss since his mask was still on. He smirked and slowly pulled the mask down.

"What are you…"

Sakura gasped quietly to herself.

"_He's more hotter than Sasuke!" _

"Can't believe you are the first to see my face." He smiled.

"I do." She said, kissing him again.

BOOM!!

"What the hell was that?" Sakura turned to the door.

"They must have founded you." Kakashi pulled up his mask and pulled out a kunai.

"Dang it!" Sakura yelled. "I can't fight in this T shirt!"

"Sakura run. Leave out of my window."

"But Kakashi…"

More crashing sounds came from down stairs.

"I will not let them hurt you. Now please…"

Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

"Go Sakura."

Sakura nodded and opened the window.

"_This is wrong, I should help him."_

Sakura sighed one last time and jumped out of the window. Shortly later, two men in black cloaks ran into Kakashi's room, surprised.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Asked one man, pulling out a razor toothed blade.

"Kisame." Kakashi said through his teeth. "And you must be…"

"Madara." The other man took off his orange mask. "Madara Uchiha. We are after Sakura Haruno and we heard she is with you."

"She's not here."

"Too bad I guess we have no use for you." Madara sighed, rubbing his head.

"_This is bad."_ Kakashi thought. _"There is no way I will be able to take them both on."_

"Kisame." Madara waved his hand in the air. "Kill him."

Kisame evilly grinned as he pulled out his sword. It is finally time to kill the copy cat. He swung his sword right at Kakashi.

"KAKASHI!"

"_That voice…It can't be…"_

Sakura jumped in front of Kakashi and blocked the attack with her kunai. She was now wearing her ANBU clothing.

"Well, it was time for you to come out of hiding."

"Sakura what are you doing?!" Kakashi yelled. "These are the men that killed your parents!"

"I know…And that is why I will kill them."

"Sakura Haruno, come with us and we will spare your friend."

"What do you want with me?" Sakura's eyes lowered as she met Madara's eye.

"All in good time. Now come."

"Never!" She shouted, holding a kunai in front of her ready to battle.

Madara frowned and punched her onto Kakashi's bed along with Kakashi.

"Sakura are you ok?!"

"He broke one of my ribs…" Sakura coughed up blood. "But that isn't important now. We must kill them."

"They are to strong…"

Kisame placed his blade over his shoulder.

"I don't care."

Sakura stood back up, holding back the pain. Madara smirked as she held back her obvious pain. Kakashi stood up in front of her. This was going to be a bad battle.

* * *

**Inner self: AHHH I hate school! Cha!!**

**Me: Heck yes. The next chapter will be my last –dramatic music-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Here it is, the final chapter of War Love! I wanted to update on Labor Day, but that was my birthday :P**

**Inner Self: Happy birthday me! I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

*War Love13*

Sakura and Kakashi quickly pulled out their kunai.

"Ah yes this will be fun!" Kisame evilly smiled, holding out his sword.

"Someone is coming, we better make this quick."

"Understood Madara."

Kisame lunged towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled, pushing Kakashi out of the way.

"Kisame sto-"

Kisame's eyes widen. The top of his blade stabbed her stomach. Sakura coughed up blood. Damn him, damn Madara.

"You fool!" Madara screamed, hitting Kisame across the room. "She isn't good to us hurt like that!"

"But boss loo-"

"I should kill you now!"

"Madara they are gone!"

He looked over where Kakashi and Sakura were. It's true, they weren't there anymore.

"Dammit!" Madara punched a hole in Kakashi's wall.

"Sakura hang in there!"

Kakashi continued to carry her to the hospital. It was the only safe place now for the both of them. At least there would be enough ANBU to weaken the two Akatsuki.

"Kakashi it isn't that bad…"

"Don't talk, save you energy." Kakashi softly said, pulling her closer to him. How did they find them? Unless…

"_Shit, I know how they found me."_Kakashi thought to himself. _"I battled their other member awhile back. Zetsu I believe. And they were able to track me down."_

Sakura coughed again holding back her pain. She could heal herself but with two Akatsuki behind them, there was no way she could heal as fast as Tsunade.

"Don't worry Sakura, we are here."

Kakashi kicked open the hospital's door. Kakashi was relieved to see Tsunade there.

"Kakashi! Sakura! What is going…"

Tsunade looked down at Sakura.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?!"

"The Akatsuki are here." Kakashi answered firmly. "Can you heal her?"

"I'll do my best."

Kakashi handed Sakura over to Tsunade.

"What will you do?"

"I will hold them off. Please take care of her."

Kakashi stormed out of the building. Tsunade placed Sakura down on the couch and slowly began to heal Sakura.

* * *

"Kakashi is that you?"

Kakashi turned around to see the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke head home it isn't safe out here."

"I'm in the ANBU remember? Now what's up?"

"The Akatsuki are after Sakura. They managed to hurt her."

"What?!" Sasuke shouted, walking up to him. "How could you let them hurt her?!"

"Sasuke I didn't want her to get hurt." His eyes soften. "That would be the last thing I want."

"You love her do you?"

"…Yes."

"Then let's go after the Akatsuki. Who's still alive?"

"Madara Uchiha, Kisame, and Zetsu."

"Understood, let's go."

They both head back to Sakura's house.

* * *

"Tsunade I must go back to them."

"You can't or else your wound will open up."

"I don't care." Sakura said through her teeth. "Kakashi can't take on two Akatsuki by himself."

"I know…" Tsunade sat down on the couch by Sakura.

"Then why did you let him go?"

"He wanted to protect you. He is in love with you. Since the first day I saw you two together I knew that you were made for him."

Sakura held back her tears. If something bad happened to Kakashi it would be her fault. And the worst part is that she can't do anything about it. Sakura stood up; most of the pain was gone but it still hurts a little.

"Don't stop me." Sakura stated. "I will not sit around as he is battling or worse…"

"Go to him." Tsunade smiled, standing up too.

"Thank you."

Sakura swiftly ran out of the hospital to Kakashi's house; or more like a battle ground between ANBU and Akatsuki.

* * *

"Damn they are strong!" Sasuke grumbled.

They both jumped outside and began to battle again. Sasuke blocked Kisame's attack with his Sharingan. Kakashi continued to toss kunai at Madara.

"Those won't work on me." Madara easily blocked the weapons. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke; it seemed that he was winning the battle.

"_If we get rid of that fish, we can get back to…"_

"Fire ball justu!" Madara made some quick hand signs.

"Crap." Kakashi jumped back from the huge fire. _"Madara is too strong for the both of us."_

"Kakashi!"

The three of them turned to the voice. Sakura was leaning against a tree, catching her breath.

"Sakura why are you here?!" Sasuke kicked Kisame away from him. "Get out of here."

"I've been running all this time…" Sakura untied her headband and put it on her forehead. "Not anymore!"

"Glad you came back," Madara smirked, "now we don't have to hunt you down. I hope Kisame didn't hurt you too badly."

"I have enough power to do this!"

Sakura's right hand glow green as she ran towards Madara. He quickly jumped back into a tree. She smashed the tree and watched him landed by Kisame.

"Three ANBU." Kisame muttered to Madara. "We have to retreat."

"She's right there though." He hissed, pointing at Sakura. "And who said that you could make the rules around here?!"

"CHA!!"

Not paying any attention, Sakura punched Madara right in the face, sending him flying into Kakashi's house. Kisame's eyes widen and ran over to Madara.

"We will be back." Madara wiped the blood off his face. "And when we do, you will come with us."

"Why are you after me?!" Sakura screamed from across Kakashi's once beautiful yard that was now a waste land.

"Let's go." Madara ordered, disappearing.

Kisame followed after him. Sakura groaned in pain and fell on the ground.

"Sakura!" Kakashi and Sasuke yelled, running over to her.

Kakashi keeled down by her.

"Why did you come back?" Kakashi asked, moving Sakura's hair back out of her face.

"People do crazy stuff when they are in love." She grinned, making the both of them smile.

"We need to go back to the hospital." Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Remember that we still have a war."

"Oh yeah." Kakashi stared up at the stars. "Funny thing about wars, despite what happens, the stars stay the same."

"Bright and beautiful." Sakura smiled at Kakashi which made him pull her closer to him.

"I will never understand about love." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Now let's go."

They began to walk back to the hospital. Sasuke looked down at Kakashi. He was holding hands with Sakura. Maybe one day he will find someone to love. Someone that could understand him.

* * *

**Inner self: WOOT!! War Love is now officially over!**

**Me: Yes! Now I can begin to work on another Madasaku story. By the way, if you guys have any ideas for either Madasaku or Kakasaku, please feel free to tell me :)**** I might use your idea but I will give credit to you.**


End file.
